Corazones unidos por una traicion
by HinaPazthelitop-Uchiha
Summary: dos chicos que seran traicionados por las personas que pensaban amar y que encontraran el verdadero amor entre ellos ¿que pasara abriran camino nuevamente al amor? sasuhina / contenido sexual
1. Chapter 1

Holas este es mi primer fic sasuhina que hago ^^ espero les guste ya que soy nueva en esto

espero me den sus criticas ya sean buenas o malas (inner: ¬¬ nada de insultos pueden ahorrarselos)

oo ii si escribi mal una plabra esk ya estaba medio dormida y no tecle bien ^-^ bueno xD no s0y buena con las presentaciones

gracias por perder algo de su tiempo leyendo esto se los agradesco n_n. ``simpre refugiado en mi soledad ,recordando tristes vivencias,,pero te vi y dije xk piienzxo en eso si te tengo aki``

Inicio

Despues de mucho tiempo Uchiha Sasuke a regresado a Konoha

gracias a Uzumaki Naruto que logro convenserlo de dejar su camino de venganza.

Naruto y Sasuke van caminando por las calles de la aldea en completo

silencio hasta que uno de ellos decidio hablar:

-Oye Teme !- le dijo el rubio al pelinegro

-Mmmm que sucede dobe-

- amm nada solo me alegro que hayas vuelto a la aldea ^^ -

- Enserio,es todo lo que quieres decirme? ¬¬-

-amm bueno...co-como te va con Sakura-chan ^/^-

- ¬/¬ am b-bueno...hump no es de tu incumbencia- le contesta levemente sonrojado sasuke

Ya habia pasado un mes y sakura decidio decirle sus sentimientos a sasuke y preguntarle

si quieria andar con ella el acepto ya que al parecer habia encontrado sentimientos escondidos

por su amiga y compañera sakura, aunque sintio algo de trizteza por su amigo Naruto

ya que el habia estado enamorado de la pelirosa por mucho tiempo,pero no fue haci,

el rubio acepto ya que el andaba con otra persona...

-Anda dime Sasuke !- ojitos de cachorrito

-Sabes lo que significa NO! ,Ò,_,Ó,-

-Mejor dime tu Naruto,¿ que tal te va con Hinata? - le pregunta sasuke a naruto con una sonrisa de medio lado y con los brasos cruzados,recargado en un arbol .

-Ammm...pues que te puedo decir Sasuke-teme...ella es simplemente perfecta- dice

sonrojado y con una cara de haberse ido a la luna..

-AJAJAJAJAJA al parecer a alguien si le pego duro el amor y lo dejo mas idiota jajaja-se burlaba sasuke

- ¬/¬ mejor ni hables Sa-su-ke porque entonces si ami me dejo idiota, a ti te dejo con retraso

mental ^^ jajajaja...o acaso me equivoco? aa ¬.¬ - se vengaba Naruto

-CALLATE NARUTO ! #¬¬ al menos yo no abrazo la almohada por las noches cuando nos vamos de misión y la confundo y murmuro su nombre ``aa Hinata-chan muamua´´- trata de imitar a Naruto dandole de besos a un almohada imaginaria (xD)

- O/O aaaa ca-calla... ¬.¬ mejor vamonos ( no te digo nada maldito sasuke... T^T porque es verdad,pero ya me las pagaras)-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea,dos kunoichis platicaban...

-Oye Hinata,¿que tal te va con Naruto?- preguntaba alegre una chica de pelo rosa

-Y-yo no podia estar mas f-feliz Sakura-san n/n-respondia levemente sonrojada una chica de cabellos azulinos-y a ti Sakura ¿quetal te va con Uchiha-san? se ve que son muy f-felices-

-Que te puedo decir Hinata,es verdad estoy demasiado contenta,tengo a mi lado al hombre mas perfecto - respondia sakura con un leve rosa palido en sus mejillas

- Hey chicas !- se ve a una chica de cabellos rubio,que venia corriendo hacia ellas- Hola Hinata ^^.. hola frente de marquesina- esto ultimo lo decia con un tono de burla

-COMO ME LLAMASTE PEQUEÑA INO PUERCA?- contestaba enojada sakura por el comentario de Ino.

-Oye calmate,o te saldran mas arrugas en esa frente tuya- contestaba la rubia

- INO...-

- Ay ya bueno,perdon Sakura, ¿como estan? ¿de que hablaban?

- ¬.¬ Estabamos bien antes de que llegaras Ino- respondia con aura oscura Sakura.

- Que graciosa...¬¬-

Hinata que veia que el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso decidio hablar.

-A e..etto Ino-san estabamos hablando de N-Naruto-kun y Uchiha-san-

- Oh ya veo jijiji...y diganme ¿ya se besaron?- decia con una sonrisa picara Ino

- O/O aa...y-yo...- dijeron al unisono Sakura y Hinata

-E...etto...yo -

-ammm...pues...

-¿Que? No me digan que no...¿ni siquiera uno de piquito?- decia Ino con una cara de preocupacion

( inner: ¬_¬ y a esa que le pasa las preocupadas deberian ser esas dos no ella,que pi... *zaz* yo: calla es mi historia #¬¬)

Ambas chicas movieron la cabeza en signo de negacion. No muy lejos de ahi un pelinegro y un rubiales caminaban en silencio,hasta que Naruto decidio hablar de nuevo...

-Am oye Sasuke...-preguntaba algo sonrojado el ojos azules

-Ahora que quieres- respondia un serio ojinegro

-B-bueno...teme queria pedirte un consejo...hacerca sobre...el...el primer...b..beso- acabo de decir sonrojado

-o_o consejo? ¿b-besar? am Naruto veras...¬/¬- Saske se puso rojo carmin

-o.o que sucede...no me digas que tu...tampoco has besado a sakura-chan,es eso cierto jajjaja el pequeño sasuke tiene miedo de besar a una chica ajajaj-

- ¬/¬ callate idiota...aa pero miren quien habla el que me viene a pedir consejos sobre un primer beso jaja-

-TEME / -

Sakura voltea al escuchar a alguien gritar..

- oh miren si es Naruto y Sasuke-

-N-Naruto-kun- susurra algo sonrojada Hinata

- Hey hola Sakura-chan, Hinata ^/^ - Naruto se hacerca a Hinata y la abraza por la espalda ella le corresponde el abrazo timidamente.

-Sakura- Sasuke hace lo mismo que su amigo y abraza igualmente a su chica

-oh hago mal tercio aqui,asi que me despido nos vemos- Ino se despide y se va

-Tambien vamonos Hina-chan,dejemos aqui al teme y a Sakura-chan a solas- Naruto y Hinata se van abrazados

Ya solos...

- ( vamos Sasuke esta es tu oportunidad)- se apoyaba mentalmente el pelinegro

-(vamos Sakura estas a solas con el tu puedes)-

-Sasuke...Sakura- ambos dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando fijamentemente a los ojos,ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que se ivan hacercando lentamente,ya estaban a punto de besarse cuando...

-Hola chicos- saludaba un hombre de cabellos grisaseos con una mascara cubriendole el rostro.

-KAKASHI !- se giro sorprendido el ojinegro para poder ver a su sensei con una mueca de enfado,ya de querer matarlo por haberle interrumpido en un momento muy importante,al igual que cierta pelirosa.

-KA-KA-SHI..-SEN-SEI...- decia sakura con un aura demasiada pesada

-MM porque esas caras- decia Kakashi algo desconcertado...mientras en otro lado un rubiales y una ojiperla caminaban cuando de repente Naruto decide agarrar a Hinata por la cintura para atraerla un poco hacia el ...

-H-Hinata...yo...-decia algo apenado el ojiazul

-N-Naru...(no puede ser Naruto-kun va va a...)-de repente la ojiperla cae desmayada al suelo por la fuerte impresion

( inner:si eso es una fuerte impresion no quiero ni imaginarme cuando este coj... *zaz* yo:calla inner no seas pelada)

-HINATA! O_O- grito un sorprendido Naruto al ver a su novia desmayada,este la lebanta lentamente llevandosela en brazos hasta su casa

(inner: o.o inche Naru...que quedra hacerl a la pobre Hina ¬/¬ cof yo: colla inner hentai va a llevarla a su casa asi que deja de pensar mal ¬-¬ mm inner: aa yo crei k iba haaver accion *¬* *naruto se acerca y me ayuda a amarrar a inner ii a meterla al closet* ^^ gracias Naruto. Naruto: no hay de que en el armario: inner: auajskjgrrrmmhup maama ta aosd`sdue {traduccion: HIjJOS DE SU PU... MADRE DEJENME SALIR...} ).

adelantos:¿que pasara con mi inner saldra del closet xD?

¿esos cuatro se besaran?

podre contestar esas preguntas? jaja xD

^^ proximament conti


	2. Chapter 2

CORAZONES UNIDOS POR UNA TRAICION

Capituo 2

Era una hermoso dia, el sol brillaba,las aves cantaban,los niños corri...(inner: ¬.¬

ya callate aburriras a los lectores... Yuu: thu no me callas...o_O komo rayos escapastes..

ba no importa continuemos) en fin era un esplendido dia en la aldea de la hoja.

mientras era un esplendido dia,en un lugar de un campo de entrenamiento

unos desconcertados shinobis hablaban entre si ya que sierto rubiales les habia

convocado para hablar hacerca de algo importante:

-Oigan,alguien sabe ¿para que nos cito Naruto?- preguntaba una rubia

-aaaaammm -.- quien sabe, ese niño es muy problematico- decia con aburrimiento

un chico con una coleta (ya sabran quien es xD)

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Shikamaru...-decia un joven con rasgos caninos-guauuu- a lo cual

su perrito afirmo lo que su amo habia dicho -hey Hinata tu no sabras algo?- le preguntaba Kiba a la chica de ojos

perla

-N-No se nada K-Kiba-kun- decia una nerviosa Hinata

-Ya Hinata,se que sabes algo- seguia insistiendo kiba

-Ya calla kiba,deja a Hinata si no lo sabe es por que no lo sabe- decia cierta pelirrosa

con enojo

- Esta bien-contestaba con miedo el castaño

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio pero alguien decidio romperlo,no hiban a esperar

al rubio en aburrimiento no señor..

-TenTen que tal vas con Neji?- decia Ino

-Pues bien...- Contestaba la niña de los chonguitos

-Haci nada mas "bien" a secas?- preguntaba sakura

-Pues...si- decia algo deprimida tenten

-Q-Que sucede con Neji-nisan TenTen-chan?- preguntaba timidamente hinata

-Esque Neji...-

-Neji que?- preguntaban sakura e ino a la vez

- pues...-

-Oye que tal te va con Temari Shikamaru?- preguntaba kiba

-Pues que te puedo decir es problematico por que ella vive lejos pero aun asi cuando viene

a la aldea...estamos bien,sera una mujer problematica pero la amo y besa muy bien- decia con una

sonrisa dibujada en su labios - y tu kiba cuando te confesaras a ino?- preguntaba el

chico de los problemas -

- Aaaaa tu sabes que no puedo...ella anda con sai no quiero que por mi culpa pase algo

en su relacion-decia con ciertos aires de depresion el chico perro

-Pero si no le dices lo que sientes,esos sentimientos te carcomeran por dentro Kiba- decia

Neji el cual se habia mantenido al margen de la conversacion

-Tal vez tengas razon Neji..pero... no,no puedo...ya dejando de lado esto, ¿a ti

como te va Neji?- decia kiba con una sonrisa

-A mi...bien- decia neji volteando la cara

-Solo haci bien?-decia shikamaru

-Si-

-Ya Neji dinos que es lo que pasa- volvia a preguntar kiba

-Bueno...esque veran...yo-

-Tu?- decian shikamaru y kiba a la ves

-Lo que pasa es...- ya hiba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por cierto rubio que llegaba

corriendo y gritando como loco

-Heeey chicos perdon por hacerlos esperar !-gritaba naruto

-Cha naruto por que nos hiciste esperar?- le recibia con un golpe sakura

-waaa sakura-chan,es que deje al teme entretenido-decia el kitsune sobandose la cabeza

-y porque no trajiste a sasuke?-decia la pelo de chicle

-es que el no debe saber la razon por la cual los reuni- decia naruto mientras se acercaba a hinata

-Y cual es esa razon naruto?-preguntaba ino

- Ya saben que el cumpleaños de sasuke es pronto no?- decia un alegre naruto abrazando

a hinata

-Si - decian todos

-Bueno pues esque tengo planeado hacerle un fiesta sorpresa,y quiero que me ayuden,

que dicen-decia sonriente el rubio

-Ay viejo solo para eso me hiciste venir...pero cuentas conmigo- decia un shikamaru

con flojera

-No trato mucho con el naruto,pero esta bien te ayudare-decia kiba

-Te ayudare,aunque tampoco interactuo con el- decia un serio neji

-T-Tu cuentas c-conmigo naruto-kun n_n- decia hinata

-Tu tambien tienes mi apoyo!- decia una ino muy euforica

-Tu sabes que te contaras conmigo naruto,se trata de mi novio-decia la pelirosa

-Muy bien, bueno luego nos vemos- ya todos empezaban a irse,las chicas se hiban juntas al igual que ellos

-Oye tenten,ya no nos acabaste de decir-decia ino

-Es cierto, ¿que es lo que pasa entre neji y tu?- decia sakura

(inner: ay pero que viejas mas chismosas yuu: estoy de acuerdo contigo)

-Bueno,yo ya tengo que ir a mi casa las d-dejo chicas nos vemos- se retiraba hinata dandoles

una pequeña reverencia

-Y bien tenten-seguian insistiendo

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Neji huye cuando estamos a punto de besarnos- dice una tenten algo sonrojada y enojada

tambien

- O_O huye?!- gritan sakura e ino con niñas de peli de horror

-Si y se dice a si mismo el genio hyuga,genio mi trasero,si le da pena que solo lo diga

y que no me deje como estupida con los ojos cerrados esperando que me bese

JODETE NEJI HYUGA ERES UN MALDITO MARICA NO TIENES HUEVOS

PARA BESAR MALDITO IMBECIL-grito tenten que toda la aldea escucho

-O_O- si esa cara pusieron sakura e ino

con los chicos...

-No te has librado hyuga,dinos que es lo que psas con tenten y tu?-decia kiba,naruto hiba con ellos

el cual escuchaba atentamente lo que decian sus amigos

-que sucede neji?-preguntaba naruto

-Lo que pasa es que...-en eso se escuha un grito

-...JODETE NEJI HYUGA ERES UN MALDITO MARICA NO TIENES HUEVOS

PARA BESAR MALDITO IMBECIL..-los chicos se sorprendieron al oir eso

-eso es lo que pasa...huyo cuando estoy a punto de besar a tenten -contestaba neji algo depre

-jajajaaajajajaj..-se reia naruto

-callate naruto,que tu no estas muy bien que digamos- le decia kiba

-si,tu tampoco has besado a tu novia asi que no hables aaa-decia bostezando shikamaru

-y que tu si shikamaru?- decia un molesto kitsune

-si-

-QUE NO PUEDE SER ME HA SUPERADO EL CHICO MAS FLOJO DEL MUNDO-

-oye calmate quieres vas a dejar sordo a todo mundo- decia shikamaru tapandose los oidos

- -.- aa abueno ya me voy nos vemos chicos ^^- decia un sonriente naruto

-bueno tambien vamonos a nuestras casas- decia kiba

Ya era de noche,y se ven dos siluetas en medio de un bosque que se besan con pasion,una de ellas

recuesta en el piso a la otra mientras la sigue besando:

-aahahaha n-naruto...esto esta mal...-decia una chica de ojos color jade

- ahahaha porque sakura?- decia un ojiazul

-que tal si nos descubren Naruto- decia muy sonrosada sakura

- no deberian,ya llevamos dos meses engañandoles- decia con una sonrisa maliciosa el chico

-pero..me siento es una buena persona al igual que el- contestaba ella

haciendo su cara hacia a un lado

-No deberias porque...- le toma el rostro delicadamente con sus manos haciendole

que le vea a la cara,le vuelve a beser con pasion empieza a despojarla de su ropa ella

hace lo mismo, el comienza a hacer un camino de saliva desde sus labios hasta

la intimidad de la chica le va bajando lentamente su ropa interior con una de sus manos juguetea

con el pecho de ella (inner: cual? jaja) hasta poner duro su pezon lo empieza a lamber

mientras introduce uno de sus dedos en la vagina de sakura y empieza a juguetear dentro de ella

empieza a gemir encorva su espalda para darle mas cavidad,naruto siente que sus pantalones

van a reventar a causa de su ereccion se los quita como puede juguetea con su miembro en la entrada

vaginal sakura gime aun mas fuerte

-N-Naruto metemela metemela ya- decia entre gemidos ( inner: ¬¬ que sexosa)0

- sa...sakura!- se la mete de un solo movimiento ella se abraza a su espalda el vaiven empieza lento

poco a poco el ritmo va subiendo ella le acompaña con el moviento de sus caderas

estan a punto de llegar al orgasmo

-SAKURA-

-NARUTO-

los dos se corren juntos pronunciando su nombre al unisono,caen rendidos se recuestan en el

suelo besandose una y otra vez... pero no se dan cuenta de que un par de ojos negros

vio todo lo sucedido.

-Maldito par de traidores- decia un sasuke por lo bajo que comenzaba a llorar, y que empezaba a

caminar perdiendose en la inmesa oscuridad de la noche.

Nota:

inner: sakura si que es una zorra y naruto un maldito perro traidor prostupirugolfo

yuu: calma inner naruto ya las pagara

inner: seee muajajaa

yuu: bueno y ahora preguntas

¿que hara sasuke soportara las ganas de matar a naruputin y sakuzorris?

¿porque andan de calientes esos dos ¬.¬?

^^ próximamente conti…


	3. Chapter 3

CORAZONES UNIDOS POR UNA TRAICION

CAPITULO 3

Inner: Hola el dia de hoy yo narrare la historia ) si! bueno es que yuu esta

mal emocionalmente y decidi ayudar.

En el capitulo anterior vimos que sakuzo...digo sakura y naruto fueron vistos

por sasuke en plena accion xD, como lo habra tomado nuestro querido

azabache:

Era de noche, una noche fria y triste , la cual es testigo del dolor de un

Chico de ojos y cabellos azabaches , el cual lloraba amargamente

al no poder borrar esas imágenes de su mente, imágenes de traición

por parte de la mujer que quería y de su mejor amigo.

Sasuke estaba destrozado, su corazón se había vuelto pedazos

no entendía el porque de ese engaño, y haci se fue pensando

hasta su casa y al llegar se tumbo en su cama hundiendo su rostro

en la almohada como haci queriendo escapar de lo que sus perlas

negras observaron.

Ya era de dia sasuke no pudo consiliar el sueño en toda la noche.

-Maldita sea...ese par me las pagara- decia en un susurro cuando

de repente alguien toca a la puerta y lo saca de sus pensamientos

cuando baja y abre la puerta,para su enojo era naruto:

-Naruto- decia molesto el azabache

- Uuuyy parece que alguien amanecio de mal humor, ¿que te pasa sasuke?-

-Nada que te importe-

- uuu perdona bueno vistete vamos a entrenar ^^- deci muy animado el rubio

Sasuke se habia acabado de cambiar ,caminando junto a naruto al lugar

donde entrenaban,habian comenzado el atacaba

a matar lo unico que podia hacer naruto era esquivar sus ataques

-¡Sasuke! calmate solo es un entrenamiento!-

Pero sasuke no escuchaba a su mente llegaban de nuevo esos

recuerdos en lo unico que pensaba era en acabar con la persona que traiciono su

amistad.

-¡Sasuke! detente que te pasa- gritaba una chica de cabello rosa

-Sakura...-se detuvo en seco trataba de aguantar su rabia,trataba de no matarlos ahi mismo

-Teme que demonios te pasa, porque me tacaste como si fueramos enemigos ¡Sasuke!?-

-Sasu...-

-Callense ustedes dos..Naruto tu debes saber bien porque- les dio la espalda y se alejo entre

los espesos arboles.

-Naruto no crees que ya..-

-Calla sakura-chan no creo que nos haiga descubierto- Aun que naruto haiga dicho eso

el sabia muy bien que eso podia ser cierto.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de la aldea se veia su tristeza, hiba en sus pensares cuando

de repente algo choca contra el...

-L-Lo siento - decia una vocecilla, ella alzo la mirada el le reconocio de inmediato era la novia

de su mejor amigo mas bien examigo, no se habia puesto a pensar que alguien mas podria

sufrir igual que el..

-Hyuga- ella se sorprendio ya que el casi no le habla aunque fuera la novia de su amigo

-Uchiha-san que s-sucede?

Sasuke hiba a decirle pero en ese momento..

-Hey Hinataaa!- se veia a naruto correr -Sasuke podrias soltarla - decia en un tono molesto

nuestro querido chico

Sasuke no se habia dado cuenta que tenia agarrada a hinata al momento que impactaron

para que la chica no callera, el la solto

-Hinata vamonos- el la jalaba con fuerza

-Lo siento U-Uchiha-san .o- la pareja se hiba alejando sasuke notaba cierto temor en la chica

no sabia porque pero el queria ayudarle cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos

solo ladeo su cabeza como para mantenerlos lejos de su mente.

- N-Naruto que te pasa me lastimas- decia hinata entre pequeños sollozos

- Que hacia el teme agarrandote hinata-

- No hacia nada solo cho-chocamos y el me agarro para que no me cayera...naruto

Por favor sueltame me lastimas- el la solto con brusquedad - que te sucede naruto

has cambiado- decia ella con cierta tristeza

-No me pasa nada hinata- y la dejo ahi en medio del bosque. Hinata empezo a sollozar

no entendia como la persona que amaba habia cambiado ,empezo a caminar en su camino

se encontro con un bello lago decidio para alvidar ese trago amargo entrenar como ella lo hacia

se fue quitando la ropa para quedar totalmente desnuda.

Sasuke caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque cuando de repente siente un chacra no muy lejos de donde estaba

decidio investigar (inner: ) pobresito lo que le pasara por andar de curioso xD)

Hacia a un lado los arbustos y al asomarse para saber quien estaba ahi sus ojos casi se le salen

se sonrojo a mas no poder (sasuke haci no me lo imagino) veia la silueta de un cuerpo perfecto

pechos bien formados, curvas bien definidas, un trasero bien echo (xD), sasuke se quedava perplejo

pero se hiba a quedar aun mas al saber de quien se trataba..

- O/O no no puede ser es es...HINATA!- lo chica al escuchar ese grito se desconsentro y cayo al agua

- o/o u-u-uchiha-san! / - Hinata termino por desmayarse en el agua el chico de cabellos

mas negros que el firmamento actuo rapido y la saco del agua , se quito su playera y se la puso a ella la

dejo recostada entre la hierba y se fue. El caminaba rapido a su casa los recuerdos que tenia de una experiencia

amarga desaparecieron dejando a paso los de ese momento los de una bella chica danzando

al son de la musica de la naturaleza

- / demonios sasuke controlate... sacatela de la mente que rayos te pasa primero desilucionado

y ahora...aaa- decidio darse una ducha para poder haci bajarse... (inner:¬/¬)...el caloron

que en ese instante sentia decidio irse a dormir pero con la imagen de una chica radiente

de belleza y timidez.

NOTAS:

inner: yuu te extraño TT. En fin que lindo es sasu no

sasuke: ò_ó tu como te atreves a ponerme en una situacion bochornosa ¡CHIDORI!

inner: waaaa ToT xD atrapame

y haci inner corre por su vida ...

yuu: i volviendo yo ¬¬ inner lo mereces vamos con mas preguntas sin respuesta xD

¿porque naruto es un animal ?

¿sasuke dira sobre lo de naruto y sakura?

^^ estas y mas preguntas sin responder en la conti

gracias por perder algo de su tiempo

inner: yuuuu ayuda! waaaa


	4. Chapter 4

CORAZONES UNIDOS POR UNA TRAICION  
4

Disculpen la tardansa ToT entre la escuela,dibujar,examenes y muchas cosas mas no habia podido actualizar,pero al fin despues de medio siglo la conti  
a gradesco a todos los que han comentado y gracias por sus consejos n.n bueno pues aki el capitulo 4 espero les guste...

Sasuke había llegado un poco perturbado a su casa después de haber visto a Hinata de esa manera.

Aunque eso no le había impedido llevar a la chica ha su casa la recostó en la cama cubriéndola,

mientras la dejaba ahí el fue a recostarse en el sillón de su sala, aunque el no sabia porque la había llevado a su casa.

Unos a perlados ojos se iban abriendo para darle paso a los rayos de la luz del sol, mientras observaban a su alrededor no hallaba nada conocido ese no era su cuarto y la cama en la que estaba tampoco era la de ella, iba a empezar a gritar cuando alguien entro.

Sasuke: al parecer ya estas despierta (mirando hacia otro lado)

Hinata: sa-sasuke-san que hago aquí?

Sasuke: aa... primero vístete...ten tu ropa (seguía mirando hacia otro lado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas)

Hinata abrió sus ojos a mas no poder se acordó de que estaba desnuda y que el la había visto haci la noche anterior sus mejillas se tornaban rojo carmín. Sasuke ya se había salido para que

ella se pudiera vestir. Ella ya estaba cambiada le daba pena bajar y verlo y lo peor aun es que tal vez no podría ver a su novio a la cara, se armo de valor y fue bajando paso a paso hasta llagar a la puerta pero una voz la interrumpió...

Sasuke: No te preocupes no diré nada... y perdón por... ``´desde cuando

pido perdón?´´...

Hinata: etto... esta bi-bien sa-sasuke-san...me re-retiro gracias.

decía mientras abría la puerta y se iba casi corriendo.

El chico de mirada fría seguía algo perturbado y sonrosado pero esas emociones se le iban quitando cuando se acordó que tenia que verse con su equipo ya que era lo que menos quería hacer.

Hinata se encontraba en las calles de la aldea algo triste ya que aun no se le olvidaba el comportamiento de su novio del día anterior quería preguntarle el porque se estaba comportando haci con ella pero tenia miedo de que se comportara agresivo de nuevo pensó que si tal vez dejaba las cosas haci volvería a la normalidad.

Con esos pensamientos siguió caminando cuando de repente ve al rubio con su compañera de equipo al parecer se dirigían al sitio de entrenamiento de siempre quería seguirle pero se detuvo no quería interrumpir a su chico de ensueño mientras entrenaba, haci que decidió seguir su camino a casa.

Un chico de ojos azules y una chica de ojos color jade se encuentran en el lugar de entrenamiento de siempre al parecer se encontraban platicando de algo pero decidieron callar ya que veían a lo lejos la sombra de su compañero sasuke.

Sasuke no tenia ganas de entrenar al lado de esos dos que se han burlado de el en su cara pero no tenia alternativa son un equipo y tenia que cumplir como tal.

Naruto: hey hola sasuke -decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara

mientras que la peli rosada decía un hola un poco nerviosa y con una

sonrisa fingida claramente se veía-

Sasuke: hump...hola ``finge sasuke tu puedes hacerlo´´ ¿que sucede

sakura? te noto un poco nerviosa- decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco a ella

Sakura: ah yo no, no tengo nada sasuke-kun -decía mientras fingía una sonrisa-

Sasuke: esta bien si tu lo dices-decía mientras se iba alejando de ella-...carajo con kakashi siempre retrasándose

Naruto: ya sabes como es siempre impuntual - decía en puchero- dejando de lado al sensei teme podrías venir mañana aquí como a las tres de la tarde?

Sasuke: para que si puedo saber?- preguntaba con desinterés mientras miraba al cielo con los brazos cruzados-

Sakura: jeje es secreto sasuke-kun -dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y lo abrazaba-

Sasuke: esta bien si tengo tiempo vendré, pero si es una de tus tonterías juro que te mato

Naruto: aaah que malo eres! -gritaba agitando las manos-

El día iba pasando tranquilo bueno menos para nuestro azabache que estaba demasiado incomodo lo único que quería era que el maldito entrenamiento acabara lo mas rápido pasible y por arte de magia haci paso y se fue lo mas pronto de ese lugar algo pensativo porque esos dos querían que fuera mañana ahí en fin ya no le dio la mas mínima importancia al asunto, siguió su rumbo cuando ve unos cabellos azulados adelante de el en ese instante supo de quien era esa cabellera haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Hinata estaba de camino de vuelta hacia su casa cuando de repente se acuerda que debe de comprar un regalo para el mejor amigo de su novio no sabia que comprarle ya que se veía que era del tipo que no le gustaba lo dulce entonces que regalarle ella se preguntaba, hasta que se acordó de que cada ves que iba a dejarle la merienda a Naruto, el chico de mirada fría siempre comía onigiri haci que mejor decidió ir a comprar ingredientes para preparar el onigiri que regalaría mañana. Cuando salió de la tienda y se dio la vuelta ahí esteba el estático, ella quedo igual que el ya que aun no se le olvidaba lo de aquella noche su cara empezó a ponerse rojo carmín sentía que se iba a desmayar pero saco fuerzas para seguir su camino a casa hasta quedar frente a frente. Él no sabia que hacer se puso muy nervioso algo poco común en el deicidio empezar a caminar lo mas rápido posible pero una suave vos lo detuvo:

Hinata: uchi-uchiha-san mañana va a..ir -ella trataba de no tartamudear le costaba demasiado no ponerse nerviosa al hablarle-

Sasuke: ir a donde?... -preguntaba intrigado arqueando una ceja-

Hinata: a-a su fiesta de...``tonta ya arruinaste todo ´´ -se reprochaba así misma por haber arruinado la sorpresa

Sasuke: ``ya veo porque tanto misterio por parte de sakura y naruto´´ tal vez...pero no creo no me agradan las fiestas

Hinata: yo-yo opino que debería asistir aunque no le gu-guste su no-novia y naruto organizaron to-todo esto para usted porque lo quieren... -decía con la mirada agachada y abrazando la bolsa que llevaba-

Sasuke: ``si claro quererme ese par de hipócritas aunque ella...´´ hump esta bien tal vez vaya y me haga el sorprendido ya que alguien me dijo antes de tiempo -decía mientras sonreía de medio lado y se iba hacia su destino, Hinata aun se quedo un poco de tiempo ahí parada hasta que vio que era tarde y se fue corriendo hacia la mansión Hyuga lo mas rápido posible porque seguramente la regañarían, aunque en sus recuerdos se llevaría esa sonrisa no sabia porque pero eso la hacia sentirse feliz. Mañana en esa fiesta ``sorpresa´´ será un día demasiado cruel para nuestra querida chica de ojos color luna una sorpresa fatal recibirá su corazón.

inner: oh si mmm que sorpresas habrá en esa fiesta muhahaha bueno nos vemos en la continuación

T-T y gracias a los que me han aconsejado ^w^. cuídense !

LOS QUIERE INNER .w.


End file.
